


Hora de dizer Adeus

by AliceAlamo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Other, Sisters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: Eu espero que você seja feliz, Hinata, eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que você seja feliz e que conquiste tudo o que sempre sonhou. Isso foi o que eu sempre quis, sabe? Parte dos meus sonhos era que os seus virassem realidade. E, não, não me entenda mal, eu ainda espero que sua vida seja repleta de alegrias, de felicidade; a diferença é que agora desejo que isso ocorra o mais longe possível de mim. Você me abandonou e agora é a minha vez de dizer adeus à ilusão que eu ainda mantinha de você.





	Hora de dizer Adeus

Quando você saiu pela porta, você deixou um vazio na casa, mas, em mim, apenas a esperança de que um dia voltaria. Suas brigas com papai eram constantes, e eu imaginava já que, ao atingir a maioridade, você fosse deixar o distrito Hyuga. Mas veja: o distrito, a casa, papai, não a mim...  
Durante toda a minha primeira infância, eu vi você, Hina, e no sentido mais pleno e completo que essa frase pode expressar. Aos meus olhos, você era perfeita, minha irmã mais velha que eu amava acima de tudo e todos, aquela que eu seguia e seguiria de olhos fechados confiando apenas em seus comandos por saber que nunca me perderia. Gostava do tempo que passávamos juntas brincando, mesmo que você sempre parecesse cansada.   
Eu respeitava isso. Todos sabiam dos seus treinos, papai era severo com você, e você era doce demais para me ignorar. Eu era um peso, não? A irmã mais nova grudenta a se prender em suas pernas e implorar um pouco de atenção. Você me sorria, tímida, dispensava algumas horas da sua noite para me entreter até que eu dormisse e tudo isso se repetisse no dia seguinte.   
Quando os meus treinos começaram, quis te dar orgulho, quis mostrar que eu era digna de estar ao seu lado, e não atrás como sua irmã mais nova. Minha vontade era ser sim reconhecida, mas por você... Cultivava o sentimento bobo de ser um incômodo, um peso, queria mais que tudo que você me visse como uma igual para que pudéssemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, nos ajudar, para que você passasse mais tempo comigo sem me ver apenas como sua caçula.   
Mas não era o suficiente. E papai interpretou errado o meu sucesso. Enquanto treinávamos, ele via sua hesitação em me machucar e a minha determinação de me provar alguém para você! Quando ele te deixou se genin, num time qualquer, eu chorei porque me senti culpada... você não me olhou nos olhos quando foi para a sua primeira missão, não correspondeu como sempre fazia o meu abraço e não respondeu quando lhe desejei boa sorte. Sua cabeça estava baixa e seus olhos vagavam por qualquer parte da casa que não fossem eu.   
Quando Neji passou a treinar com você, tive inveja, tive ciúmes. Ele estava fazendo o que eu tinha passado a minha vida toda desejando, ele treinava com você, e você o respeitava, você o admirava, você tinha nele um irmão quando era eu a sua irmã! Você recorria a ele quando eram os meus braços que sempre estavam abertos para te acolher.   
Nossas conversas passaram a ser rasas, e eu voltei a ser a mesma menininha boba a correr atrás de você. Minhas roupas, minhas técnicas, tudo o que eu gostava na vida que você tinha me apresentado, tudo isso eram coisas que eu desejava mostrar a você e corria em busca de uma gota sequer da sua atenção.   
Mas a fonte parecia ter secado... você não tinha mais olhos para mim.   
Quando a guerra se instaurou, fui te desejar boa sorte. Te conhecia e sabia que você não ficaria no clã enquanto todos os seus amigos se arriscavam. Quis me mostrar, quis TE mostrar que era responsável, que eu cuidaria de todos enquanto você estivesse fora, mas até mesmo o abraço de Neji foi mais acolhedor que o seu.   
Neji... ele estava sendo o nosso irmão, sabe? Para você, ele me substituía por completo, te ensinava golpes, controle de chackra, treinava com você todos os dias, até mesmo te aconselhava sobre as questões do clã que você sabia que eu poderia te informar melhor. E, para mim, ele era uma boia, a única coisa que me impedia de me afogar na solidão que você plantava em meu peito, na rejeição que dia após dia ficava mais evidente. Ele me abraçava como você devia abraçar, ele me garantia que voltaria para casa como você não fez, ele me desejava boa sorte como você se esqueceu de fazer, e tudo isso porque até mesmo o "frio" Neji notou o quão sozinha você me deixava.   
Eu chorei quando ele quase morreu na guerra, fui uma das primeiras a chegar no hospital para vê-lo. Você não estava lá, você estava com Naruto, como todos sabiam que estaria. Eu chorei junto de Ten-Ten, e ela fez o seu papel nessa hora. Foi ela que me acalmou, ela que me contou o que aconteceu, ela que me garantiu que tudo ficaria bem e que me recebeu em todas as visitas naquele quarto frio.   
No clã, você apenas sorriu de cabeça baixa e olhos caídos, quieta como sempre, as mãos atrás do corpo como se evitasse tocar as paredes. Ou seria a mim? Eu fui ao seu quarto, e o modo surpreso como me olhou me machucou. Nós éramos irmãs, não era de se esperar que eu fosse ao seu quarto ver como estava? Não era assim que fazíamos quando pequenas? Quando foi que você decidiu se afastar? Ou melhor, me afastar?   
Você me esperou sair, Hina, você pareceu contar os segundos como se a minha presença ali fosse incômoda, como se não pudesse permanecer no mesmo cômodo ou respirar o mesmo ar que eu. E isso foi tão marcante, tão marcante, que eu testei... Quando Neji voltou para casa, alguns dias depois, eu fui no quarto dele exatamente como eu faria com você. E ele me recebeu... Ele deixou que eu ficasse sentada ao lado dele brincando com minha nova kunai enquanto ele lia um livro qualquer, depois nós conversamos sobre Ten-Ten, sobre a pintura das casas do clã, sobre o caos da vila, sobre qualquer merda que quiséssemos até a madrugada chegar porque era isso que irmãos de verdade faziam! E eu chorei, chorei no colo dele e ele me consolou como você devia fazer!  
Você me abandonou, você olhou para a figura patética que dava o sangue para ser como você e te fazer orgulhosa e decidiu que eu não valia a pena, que eu não merecia mais o seu amor.   
Me senti pequena, Hina, me senti sem valor, me senti desprezível porque só isso justificaria por que minha própria irmã me rejeitava. De repente, todo o meu esforço para ser como você, para que você me reconhecesse, se mostrou inútil, uma perda de tempo.   
E então o dia chegou. O dia em que você sairia de casa por não aguentar mais nosso pai. E eu percebi que não sabia disso... Neji parecia saber, e eu não. O que mais eu não sabia, Hina? Você não me contou sobre sua adolescência, eu não soube quem você beijou, de quem gostava ou como isso se desenvolveu, eu não sabia se Naruto tinha ou não notado seu amor por ele ou se você ainda o amava mesmo. Eu não sabia nada! Nada! E eu era a sua irmã, a mesma que te abraçava todas as noites após os treinos quando crianças, a que acreditava em você, a que torcia todo dia pelo seu sucesso! E você sabia muito menos sobre mim! Mas não foi por falta de tentativas... eu corri tanto, mas tanto atrás de você, mas tanto...   
Você não quis ouvir sobre meus treinos, você não soube quando eu aprendi a usar sua técnica ou quando me apaixonei. Quando dei meu primeiro beijo e corri para casa para te contar, você fingiu dormir e me deixou na porta do seu quarto, olhando para aquele teatro e dizendo a mim mesma que você só estava cansada. Você não esteve do meu lado quando os meus sentimentos ficaram confusos, não foi você a me guiar, a me dar conselhos, a segurar a minha mão e dizer que ficaria tudo bem! VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ PARA MIM!   
E quando você foi embora... eu ainda fui tola. Imaginei que você daria adeus ao passado, que nós ainda seríamos irmãs, que eu poderia correr para os seus braços quando só eles me parecessem um porto seguro... Mas, uma noite, andando pela vila, quando soube que você estava noiva, a verdade enfim me achou, abraçando-me e rindo cruel do destino.   
Neji passou o braço pelos meus ombros, discreto como sempre, mas eu só consegui chorar e o fiz por perceber enfim que não era só tolice ainda ter esperanças, era ser cega, era me fazer de idiota e continuar amando uma pessoa que talvez nunca tenha me amado da mesma forma e na mesma intensidade.   
Eu não tinha mais o seu colo, não tinha mais nada, até mesmo a sua sombra parecia distante demais para seguir. Para você, eu seria sempre a irritante irmã mais nova que não sabia calar a boca e dormir e, em vez disso, ficava agarrada às suas pernas. Eu seria sempre o incômodo, o empecilho...  
A percepção dessa verdade me doeu, Hina, e eu posso te jurar que nunca sofri tanto, nunca chorei com tanta mágoa. O seu abandono talvez seja a ferida que irei carregar pelo resto da minha vida, talvez seja aquela que sempre voltará a sangrar me deixando apenas a esperança de que um dia ela cicatrize, que um dia o seu nome seja igual a qualquer outro, que você não tenha a importância que não merece ter em minha vida.   
Eu espero que você seja feliz, Hinata, eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que você seja feliz e que conquiste tudo o que sempre sonhou. Isso foi o que eu sempre quis, sabe? Parte dos meus sonhos era que os seus virassem realidade. E, não, não me entenda mal, eu ainda espero que sua vida seja repleta de alegrias, de felicidade; a diferença é que agora desejo que isso ocorra o mais longe possível de mim.   
E eu peço já que me perdoe, porque eu sei que serei egoísta caso volte. A imagem que eu tinha de você se quebrou em tantos e tantos fragmentos que, me desculpe, mas eu não me vejo capaz de colá-los de novo e te aceitar de volta se um dia você assim quiser. Na minha mente e um dia no meu coração, serão somente os filhos de Neji que chamarei de sobrinhos, será para ele que contarei os planos que tenho para a minha vida e com ele que comemorarei cada vitória minha. Você me abandonou, Hinata, e agora é a minha vez de dizer adeus à ilusão que eu ainda mantinha de você.


End file.
